


The Thing From Another Planet : Project Blue Book Style

by JDSampson



Series: Counting Kisses [7]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDSampson/pseuds/JDSampson
Summary: The scientists of a remote outpost in the arctic have an alien on ice! But when The Thing gets loose, it's ability to take over whomever it invades makes life difficult for both Hynek and Quinn.*Slight reference to the Counting Kisses series
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Series: Counting Kisses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358134
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The Thing From Another Planet : Project Blue Book Style

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the Project Blue Book spin on one of my favorite movies The Thing! (I prefer the original but we have Shades of John Carpenter in here, too)

The Thing From Another Planet : Project Blue Book Style

“Doc, untie me! Now!”

It sounded like Quinn. That barely balanced mix of frustration and fear that he used whenever Allen walked blindly into danger. Well, that wasn’t happening this time. He’d been warned and he was obeying the warning for a change.

The Captain himself had said, don’t take any chances. It can look like anyone. Sound like anyone. Don’t be fooled.

But could he be fooled? As well as he knew Captain Michael Quinn, could he really be fooled by an alien doppelganger?

“Doc! It’s me, for god’s sake! Let me loose before Russell gets back.” Frustration and fear started giving way to anger as Quinn ineffectually tugged at the ropes holding him in the chair.

His wrists were bound behind the back of the chair while his ankles were tied to the front legs. He wasn’t going anywhere unless Allen used the knife he had in his hand to cut him loose.

But what if. . . .

Allen paced to the left, eyes on Quinn, careful to keep at least five feet between them. “How can I be sure? Even you said I couldn’t trust anyone.”

“Well, I didn’t mean you couldn’t trust me! Jesus, doc! You know what Russell’s going to do to me when he gets back! You have to cut me loose, now!”

And that all sounded very reasonable and very logical . . . very Quinn.

It was Quinn. For sure.

Allen closed the distance between them; four feet, 3 feet, 2 feet.

There!

He saw it.

The tiniest flicker in Quinn’s eyes. A look of triumph. Of anticipation.

No.

He backed up all the way to the wall and Quinn growled like the monster he might actually be.

“What are you doing! How can you not know it’s me!”

A test. That’s what he needed. A test.

“847. What’s the significance of that number?”

Quinn moaned and rolled his head.

Voices in the hall.

Russell was coming back.

“847!”

“Do you really want me to say it out loud?” Quinn shot back and that should have been proof enough. “Kisses,” he harsh whispered. “The goal. The back seat of a car in the rain.”

Every word was like a salve on his nerves. It was Quinn. He was safe. And now Allen wouldn’t have to face the demons alone anymore.

“I had to be sure.” He closed the space all the way this time. Dropped to a stoop and began sawing at the ropes around Quinn’s ankles. “I’m sorry. I had to be sure.”

“I understand. Just hurry.”

Hurry.

One ankle loose. Second ankle loose.

It was a perfect mimic. And why not? The voice was the same because it was using the same voice box. Sharing the same brain.

The voices in the hall grew louder. Russell arguing with Gomez about the best way to handle things. After what happened with Barnes and Erikson.

“Hurry up!” Quinn pushed and again Allen hesitated.

Barnes.

Allen went around to the back of the chair and slipped the knife under the top coil of rope, dangerously close to Quinn’s wrists.

“Don’t move or I might cut you.”

Barnes. What had Russell said about him? Something about his kids. Names.

Quinn twisted and the point of the knife jabbed him in the palm of one hand.

He cursed from the pain.

That was good. He could feel pain.

The thing felt pain.

847.

“What are you doing!” Dr. Russell snapped as he came through the door with the equipment. “Hynek! Stop!”

“Don’t listen to him! Doc!” Quinn begged. “He’s going to torture me!”

Barnes had begged for his life, too. He said his children. . .Lorelai and Daisy would be the ones to suffer.

Lorelai and Daisy.

He knew the names of his children. Russell verified that the names were correct.

He knew the names even though he wasn’t Barnes. He was . . . oh no.

Allen backed away. Dropped the knife.

Not Quinn. Oh god, please. Not Quinn.

Quinn craned his head around as far as he could manage and hit Allen with the most pitiful expression. “Help me! Doc. Allen! Please!”

Oh god. It was so hard. Looking into those eyes. Hearing that deep, smoky voice that had begged for release of a more personal kind.

What if he was wrong? How could he stand by and let Russell do what he planned to do?

He could still hear Erikson screaming. Screaming because they’d made a mistake. He was still human. That was the choice. Watch his beloved Captain convulse and twist as sharp volts of electricity ran through his body. Listen to him scream as proof that he was still human or take a chance and potentially doom them all.

“There has to be another way.”

“There is no other way!” Russell set the crank box on the floor. There were two wires coming out of the top and those had been shaved bare on the ends. “I don’t like this either but it’s the only way!”

Allen hugged the wall as he circled around to face Quinn again. He wanted to leave the room. To leave these men to handle the dirty work but he couldn’t abandon Quinn this way.

“Michael. Just get through this and I’ll be here to take care of you.”

That probably sounded queer to the ears of the others, but Allen didn’t care. If he couldn’t offer Quinn physical comfort, the best he could do was offer him emotional support.

If Quinn was even still in there.

If he could survive the test.

Quinn was shaking, near tears in his eyes – not from fear of what was about to come but from such a deep, deep, betrayal. “Doc. I know you’re scared but you know it’s me. Do you really think I could fool you? After all we’ve. . . been through. Done. Allen. Stop this!”

Russell pulled up on Quinn’s left pant leg and then pulled down on the sock exposing a few inches of flesh. They’d learned from their mistake not to start with the chest. The chest was easy to get to, but it was too close to the heart. If he wasn’t infected, the test to save him could actually kill him. Like Lt. Erikson who died of a heart attack ten minutes after they cut him loose.

“Allen, please.” Not a shout this time. Quiet and soft. The tone that came before gentle caresses and slow kisses.

The voice was hard enough but the eyes – god damn it, he couldn’t look at those eyes. Those eyes had turned his whole world upside down.

Quinn had changed everything.

Allen turned toward the wall. He let his head fall until his forehead rested on cool metal and he balled his hands up into fists on either side of his head. He thought about covering his ears but decided against it. If Quinn was going to suffer. He was going to suffer. But he just couldn’t watch.

A friend and co-worker would have been tough. The man he’d given his whole self to – that was impossible.

He heard the rackety gear sound of Russell winding the crank on the box. Building up a charge.

Quinn had one last thing to say. One last sword to thrust into Allen’s heart. “I would never let them do this to you.” And then he made this awful, throaty, gurgling sound as the first wave of electricity coursed through his body.

I would never let them do this to you. . . no.

That was vindictive. That was blame. That wasn’t Quinn.

Allen turned just as Russell touched the wire to Quinn’s leg again. This time the sound was more primal. More angry.

“He’s infected.”

But the warning was two seconds, too late. Quinn broke the half-cut ropes binding his wrists and stood in one fluid motion. He grabbed Russell by the arms and threw him into the metal wall. Gomez ran for it.

Allen didn’t move. Couldn’t move because now, for sure, it was true.

The thing was inside of him.

The thing had taken over his dear, dear Captain. And that meant neither of them might ever see home again.

# # #

Allen tried hard to stand his ground as the thing that was puppeteering the man he’d grown to love more than life itself, advanced on him.

Don’t be afraid. Quinn will protect you. Don’t be afraid. Quinn will protect you.

But the mantra did little to quell the fear rising his chest and the pain in his heart.

Quinn moved into his space, head constantly bobbing from side to side as if he wasn’t used to having to hold it upright.

Even though he didn’t want to, Allen backed up and backed up until his back was to the cold metal wall of the Alaskan outpost.

They’d come all the way up here to investigate a UFO that had crashed in the snow but by the time they arrived, the scientists of the arctic mission had accidentally destroyed the ship while trying to release it from the ice.

When they arrived at the station, they were told that a creature had survived, and it was waiting for the okay from the military to defrost it (it too was frozen solid) and examine it.

Oh what a fight that had caused!. . .

**Hours Earlier**

“No! And before this becomes one of those times where I said no and you did it anyway, let me be perfectly clear. There will be consequences if you disobey me.”

Allen’s eyebrows rose to a level Quinn had never seen before. “Disobey you? Are you serious? I am not your child and I’m not your subordinate.” Shouted in a tone Quinn hadn’t heard since Hynek’s meltdown during the green fireballs case.

A lot had changed since then both professionally and personally and it was that last part that made this even more difficult. A difference of opinion was business as usual when they were just Blue Book partners. Now, there were emotional layers to every fight. Those emotions had caused Quinn to back off a few of the battle lines they’d encountered in the past six months, but he wasn’t backing off this one. This was serious and potentially deadly.

He grabbed Hynek by the upper arm and dragged him out of the room full of scientists. Like one wasn’t bad enough! Now he had to deal with a whole flock of them.

“What are you doing?” Allen pulled loose but not until Quinn allowed it. Not until they were in the cold hall alone. “Those are my colleague in there and you’re making me look like a fool.”

“No, you’re making you look like a fool by taking their side instead of standing with me where you should be. You have no idea what that thing in the ice is capable of.”

“That thing in the ice is going to die from the cold, if it isn’t dead already.”

“Which doesn’t make it safe!” Quinn cut in and his voice echoed down the metal walled hall. He lowered his voice. “This isn’t just me. Doctor Chapman said that body could be a carrier of organisms that could be fatal if we simply breath them in.”

“So, we’ll take precautions. We’ll build a contamination chamber. Michael,” Allen reached out and ran his hand down Quinn’s arm almost to his hand before dropping away. “This is our first chance to examine a being from another universe. I’ll take responsibility. I’ll insist on being completely in charge so there are no mistakes. With you behind me, the team here will have to listen to what I say. We’re about to make history.” This time he did grab Quinn’s hand.

Quinn let out a long breath and leaned in like he had so many nights on the road – a prelude to a kiss.

“Read my lips, Doc. NO.”

Allen scowled as he threw Quinn’s hand away. “You can’t really stop me.”

“Yes. I can. There are two soldiers stationed on that room. One inside and one outside. They have orders to keep you and all the rest of your freaky science friends away from that block of ice. So unless you plan to shoot them both, you’re not getting in there.”

A quirky look passed over Allen’s face and Quinn didn’t like it one little bit.

“Whatever you’re planning, stop planning or so help me, I will personally tie you to a chair and keep you there until it’s time to fly back home.”

Allen turned to walk away and mumbled something like “I’d like to see you try.”

Really? Quinn grabbed his arm and pulled him around, so they were face to face. And man, Allen’s face. He was pissed as hell.

“You want to be mad at me, fine. You want to make me suffer, fine! At least you’ll be alive to do it!” Then he let go.

He expected Allen to storm off instantly. Return to the fold, tell the other eggheads that there was no reasoning with the military mind. But he didn’t. He stood there, trying to remain angry but his resolve was fading.

Ah there. That was personal feelings working in Quinn’s favor for a change. But it was only a tiny trickle of empathy making it through the dam. This was going to be painful and lonely, because there was no way Allen was going to soften up enough to do. . . anything while they were still in this arctic hell. Which was a shame, because the nights were awfully cold up here and they went on forever.

Not that any of them were going to fully relax with a monster sleeping in the deep freeze just a few yards away but Quinn was tired. He had piloted the plane at least half the time they were in the air while Allen slept. Even when he wasn’t flying, he found he couldn’t sleep. He trusted Barnes to keep the plane in the air but once a pilot always a pilot and it was hard to give over complete control.

And now that the initial rush of adrenaline from looking into the eyes of an alien had worn off, Quinn realized how really tired he was.

“I need some sleep, Doc. Why don’t you come sit with me?”

“No. I have work to do. Eventually, Harding is going to radio in and tell us to defrost the body. You know he will.”

Quinn did not know that but he kept it to himself.

“We need to have everything prepared so we don’t lose another moment once we have permission.”

“Even if Harding does say yes, I still don’t like it. Promise me you won’t be the first one in there with a scalpel or a handshake. Let one of the other scientists put their neck on the line.”

“Get some sleep,” was Allen’s response which meant ‘no way am I letting someone else get the credit for being the first scientist to examine a living alien’.

Quinn gave up. “Just. . . if Harding calls while I’m asleep, wake me!” Then he turned, got his bearings and headed down the left fork in the hall toward the barracks. That sent him past the room where they were keeping the creature on ice.

Lt. Erikson was sitting in a chair outside the door with a hot cup of coffee pressed to his chest and a crumbling girly magazine in his hand. He spotted Quinn and was about to pop up for a proper salute but Quinn waved him down.

“All quiet?”

“Mostly. A couple of the geniuses wandered by real slow like they were deciding if they had it in them to overpower me but they moved on.”

“And Barnes?”

“He’s still freaked, me too, to be honest. So we’re taking turns on the inside.”

“Need anything?”

He lifted his coffee. “Got a full thermos and Barnes has an electric blanket. We’re all good.”

Quinn looked at his watch. “I need to catch some z’s. Wake me in an hour and I’ll take over for the two of you.”

Erikson laughed. “Only one Captain needed to replace two Lieutenants? Sounds about right.”

“Nah, it’s just that I have experience with these eggheads and a little bit of pull with the head egg. One thing, if they get the go-ahead to defrost, wake me.” He wasn’t going to trust Hynek with that.

Quinn continued down the corridor to the last door and by the time he fell into one of the barracks beds he was really feeling the pull. He hadn’t slept in. . . what? Eighteen hours? Twenty-two? He kicked off his shoes and took off his flight jacket but remained dressed otherwise. Too cold to strip, plus he wouldn’t be asleep that long.

There was no one else in the room as they were all too excited about what lie ahead. Quinn wasn’t excited. He was damn scared but he fell asleep almost immediately and had nightmares about Allen being dissected by an alien with icicles dripping from its nose. So much noise. So much yelling.

Then he realized the yelling wasn’t in his dream. It was Allen shaking him awake.

“Michael! It was human but not completely. The body’s dead but . . . oh God, Michael. You were right. You were right.”

After that it was two hours of crazy town. The body, formerly encased in ice and let loose thanks to a carelessly flung electric blanket, was indeed human. An abductee was what they surmised, acting as a host for a creature with no form of its own. A monster virus that infected a body and then wore that body as a suit so it could walk and talk and infiltrate our world. Only the ship had crashed, the body ejected and now. . .

Now it had found a new body to inhabit. Barnes. Or Erikson. Each accused the other of being the new body. Both said they witnessed a bug-like creature crawl out of the dead body’s mouth and crawl into the live body of one of the two soldiers.

But which one?

The idea to use electricity to drive out the creature came about when they noted an electrical burn on the dead body, caused when the water from the melting ice caused a short in the electric blanket. It was Hynek’s hypothesis that this is what drove the creature from the body.

Quinn thought it was more likely that the creature just wanted a live meat suit but Allen insisted that he was right. And so Barnes and Erikson were tied to chairs and each was administered electric shocks.

Quinn tried to stop that but this time, the full, panicked forces of the entire outpost team objected and forcibly kept him from intervening. When he couldn’t stand their screams any longer, he left the room along with the only two women in camp and the cook.

They all went to the main hall that was used for dining and socializing. Quinn went to the radio room and tried to get a message through to Harding but the base in Anchorage said a storm was keeping them from getting any messages out to Washington.

Quinn was on his way back to the torture room when the lights went out. Stupid fools and their electrical experiment. They’d overloaded the circuit.

Quinn used his lighter to illuminate the hall and after some careful steps forward, spotted a battery lantern on the floor at the Y junction of the hallway. He stooped down to turn it on and suddenly a cacophony of panicked voices filled the air. 

Then he felt something tickle his leg, like a bug crawling up under his pant leg.

Oh shit.

A horrible pain like a bee sting but a thousand times worse drove him to his knees. It ripped through him and took hold of his insides. Then, like a powerful tranquilizer, it fogged up his brain.

No. Fuck. He had to warn them. Warn Allen to stay away.

But by the time they surrounded him he had lost control of his own body.

“Michael!” Allen pulled him to his feet and then the lights chunked on again. “Are you alright?”

“I tripped in the dark,” Quinn’s mouth said when what he really wanted to say was run! He didn’t know for sure that the creature intended harm. The body it rode in on died from being in ice for so long. Maybe the creature just wanted to communicate and needed vocal cords to do that.

But if that was the case, why did it lie? Or make Quinn lie about why he was on his knees in the hall? Afraid, maybe. If it knew anything about humans, it knew we were quick to destroy anything we didn’t understand.

Which reminds me. . . us.

“What happened with Barnes and Erikson?”

Everyone turned away except for Allen who wanted to look away but couldn’t. “It was in Barnes. It got out. Got away. We don’t know where it is.”

And that prompted a couple of the scientists to run off to the main hall to warn the others.

“And Erikson?”

“He died. A heart attack. It wasn’t inside of him, but we didn’t know that until too late.”

Quinn wanted to scream at him and the others. They’d just killed a man. Not on purpose but still. But the words never left his lips.

“You know,” Dr. Russell said, moving closer to Quinn. “When it left the dead body, it jumped into another one right away. Which makes me think that it can’t survive out on its own for very long.”

“And it’s just as likely that it was convenient,” Hynek countered.

“We saw it run out of the room. It came down this hall.”

Allen caught on to what Russell was proposing just then and strenuously objected. “Not Quinn. He’s fine. You can see that.”

“Barnes looked fine, too. If Erikson hadn’t seen the creature crawl inside of him, we never would have known.”

“That’s crazy,” Quinn countered. “You think I’d be standing here chatting with you, freezing my ass off if I had an alien bug inside of me?”

“It’s hiding somewhere, probably in this hall,” Allen said but he also took a step back.

“Doc. I’m fine. It’s me.” But inside Quinn was screaming. It’s not me! Don’t listen to me! And for god sake, don’t go anywhere alone with me because I think I might want to kill you.

Fight it. Fight it.

He turned so only Russell could see his face and he concentrated as hard as he’d ever concentrated on getting his lips to form words. He managed that but no sound came out. It’s in me. Was what he tried to say. He wasn’t sure he’d gotten through until Russell knocked him senseless with an insane right cross.

**NOW**

The thing that was wearing Quinn wavered from side to side, eyes roaming over Allen, a question on his face.

“Why are you different?”

“Different?”

It twisted and cracked its neck. “Or is it this one who’s different? It feels.”

The creature hadn’t spoken its own mind before. Probably because it was smart enough to hide. But now that they all knew it was inside of Quinn there was no reason to pretend.

“I feel things,” he said, changing pronouns. “Protect. Covet.” He stumbled backwards and his body twisted and undulated. “Doc!” Quinn’s voice. It was all Quinn’s voice, but this was truly him overriding the monster.

“Run. Now.”

“I can’t leave you.”

“I can’t leave you.” The echo came back like a taunt and the window was lost. Quinn’s body shot forward again. His hands grabbed Allen’s wrists and pinned them to wall. “Explain!”

How was he supposed to do that, when he couldn’t make sense of their relationship himself? “Your people. Your race. Do you have partners? Another being that you’re committed to?”

It shook Quinn’s head, no.

“How are you. . . born? Is there a portion of your species that gives birth?”

“The harvester. It gives us life.”

“And this harvester? Does it care for the creatures it births?”

It leaned in until its nose was in the curve of his neck. It took a deep breath and then another.

“There is a smell.”

“That would be fear.” Allen rotated his arm in hopes that it would trigger a release.

“Not fear,” the Quinn thing said. “I know the smell of fear. That was all over the ones before this one. This one is strong.” He looked down at Allen’s wrist then let go but used his hands to continue to explore the rest of him. “I think I understand now. The harvester protects its young. This body I’m in wishes to protect you. Did he birth you?”

As frightening as this was, Allen actually laughed at that conclusion. Not right, but close enough. “Quinn – the man you’re. . .in. He cares for me. The other man didn’t have those feelings for anyone here.”

“I see.” Only he didn’t see anything because his eyes were closed and then he threw his head back so far and hard Allen was afraid he might snap Quinn’s neck.

“Heat. Lighter. Doc. Get lighter.” What? Oh shit. This was Quinn breaking through.

Allen stuck his hand in Quinn’s pocket and pulled out the lighter he always carried along with his cigarettes. But what to do with it? What was he suggesting?

His head snapped forward again. “I know what you’re doing.” The thing talking again. “I know what is in your head. Except for him. Why do you hide it? Why does your body respond differently than your brain?”

Quinn or the thing – one of them grabbed Allen’s hand. The one with the lighter. Then it was as if one side of his body wanted to pull away but the other wanted to stay.

“Light it! No. Do not!”

Trippy.

Allen popped the lid and thumbed the wheel. A small flame ignited the wick.

Quinn slammed his right palm down over the flame and he / the thing roared from the pain. The hand jerked back like it had a mind of its own.

“Can’t survive heat.”

And so what was Allen supposed to do? Set him on fire? Just like the electrical jolts, the cure could kill him. But maybe that’s what he had in mind. Sacrifice himself to save the rest. 

“Michael. I can’t.”

“You have to. Allen! Help me! Get this thing out of me.”

He stumbled back, out of Allen’s reach. The moves were wild and erratic, bumping into furniture as man and beast wrestled for control of the body.

Russell, who had been knocked for a loop was back on his feet and the other members of the expedition were hovering around the door.

“Get me an electric blanket. Now!” Allen grabbed a magazine from a bookshelf, rolled it up then lit with the lighter making an effective torch. He waved it in Quinn’s direction hoping the threat would be enough to make the thing stay back. Instead it tried to dodge around Allen and his sleeve brushed against the flame. The shirt caught instantly.

Stop. Drop and roll.

That was the alien creature using Quinn’s own survival instincts to protect the body. That was fine. Allen didn’t want Quinn to burn. He just wanted him on the ground.

He climbed on top of him in a position that gave him the strangest flashbacks of nights in bed and the backseats of cars. Oh god. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his beloved Captain. But ridding him of this monster was more important.

Allen pinned Quinn’s body to the floor and was about to use the lighter on him when Russell announced the arrival of the blanket.

“Plug it in and turn it up. This thing can’t handle the heat. That’s why it was fine when the body was in ice.”

The creature rallied and snapped upright, throwing Allen on to his butt. Russell helped pin him this time, grabbing hold of his shoulders while Allen sat on Quinn’s legs. The electric blanket went over his torso.

Now he could only hope that the heat from the blanket would be enough to drive the creature to seek better, cooler quarters.

He suspected it was working because Quinn’s body was writhing like a man possessed by demons.

If only the damned thing would heat up faster. Allen was exhausted and he wasn’t sure he could hold on much longer. So he added his full body weight to the mix. He laid down over Quinn’s chest with the blanket between them. He could feel the heat and so could the creature.

Suddenly Quinn arched up as much as he could with a person on top of him. He turned his head and began choking.

“No!” Allen slid off him then shoved him on to his side. There was one more strangled cough and the creature was ejected through this mouth. Russell jumped to his feet and crushed the bug-like being under this boot.

Allen’s initial reaction was relief. He pulled Quinn into his lap doing his best to soothe him as he continued to cough and shake. But as Quinn calmed, Allen realized what Russell had done. He’d killed an intelligent life form. A being from another world that had a birth mother that cared for and protected her young.

A being with enough intelligence to build a craft capable of traveling billions of miles through space. One that could communicate in a foreign language simply by inhabiting the mind and body of an entirely different species.

It may have looked like a bug but that crunched smear on the floor was Einstein and Galileo put together.

“Doc.”

Allen looked down at the body in his arms.

“I need a cigarette.”

Allen laughed sharply. He pulled Quinn tighter to him and dropped his head until he made contact. Later, when they were alone, he’d kiss him. And pet him. And assure himself that the monster was completely gone and his Quinn was safe.

But for now, in a cold room with strangers watching, they’d have to settle for this.

“I thought I lost you,” Allen whispered into Quinn’s ear.

“Never,” Quinn whispered back.

The connection the thing felt but couldn’t understand.

Poor creature thought he was uninformed when the truth of the matter was, only a tiny portion of the population of Earth could understand the feelings he and Quinn had for each other.

‘Maybe you’re the alien,’ Quinn had joked.

‘Maybe I am.’

And right now, unable to do what he desperately wanted to do for fear of retribution, he felt as alien as the squashed bug.

Quinn found his hand and squeezed it. For now, for days possibly, that would have to be enough.

  
The End


End file.
